The present disclosure relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly to methods and systems for cognitive programming editor having the capabilities of policy enforcement and collaborative programming.
A software vulnerability can be seen as a flaw, bug, weakness or even an error in a computer system where the software is operating. The software vulnerability can bring a running process and/or a running computer system down. It may cause the computer system malfunction, or become possible points of attack. In a team effort to develop a large scale software, one mistaken code check-in may cause complier crash, test failure, or at least slow down the progress of the software development. It is desirable to avoid the software vulnerability in the software during its development cycle.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.